Merry Christmas Rayman
by BobboyXD
Summary: After Being kicked out of a store by a angry Manager. Rayman has 3 days to find a tree, get some gifts, plan a party, and win the girl. My first Fanfic


So I decided that it was time for a Rayman Christmas Story,

**Disclaimer: **Most of the Characters in this story such as Rayman, Globox, etc, are not owned by me but are owned by Ubisoft.

* * *

It was three days until Christmas and snow was falling all over the Fairy Glade. It was a beautiful sight to behold and was loved by many. Christmas was everyone's favorite Holiday. People are spending the day shopping for Decorations and gifts, and of course Rayman was no different.

Our Story begins within a small store in the middle of town, Rayman was getting some Christmas shopping done, but the store manager was beginning to get quite frustrated with the teenager.

"I've told you a hundred times kid, we are all out of Christmas Trees and No we will not be receiving anymore." Said the frustrated manager. She had been waiting all day to go home but this child had been looking for a Christmas tree for nearly an hour.

"And your sure there is none in the back" asked a still determined Rayman, he was determined to make this the greatest Christmas ever and how can you have Christmas without a Christmas Tree. "It's not that hard to look"

If looks could kill, this story would be over right now, the manager walked to the back basically shoving Rayman out of here way and proceeded to look for the tree.

As she was doing that, Rayman noticed the new trainee helping another costumer, The trainee's name was Holly, she was about Rayman's age, blonde hair, green eyes, and was (in Rayman's mind) one of the cutest girls he has ever seen. She looked at him and smiled and he did the same but then she went back to talking to the costumer as he kept staring.

"Sir, Sir, SIR!"

Rayman nearly toppled over then he noticed the manager had returned.

"Sir you will never believe what I found" the manager said with a grin as she pulled out a tree about 2 feet tall "so what do you think?"

"I think I'm just going to look somewhere else, thank you" he said in a disappointed tone

"WHAT? Are you kidding me, is this tree not good enough for you" By this time the entire store stopped moving and began to stare.

"No it's not that at all" said Rayman "I was just hoping for something a little less… What's the word, oh yeah pathetic"

As if it wasn't obvious, at this point Rayman was kicked out of the store and what is worse is that they kept all the presents he had bought for his friends,

"Talk about anger issues" said Rayman scratching his head as he walked around town 'There has got to be another place that sells trees and gifts' he thought a he walked around town. He walked past many stores but everywhere was the same: No Trees.

He decided to make his way home so he could start fresh tomorrow and so he headed on his way. Along the way he decided to stop by the library where he ran into his old friend Cookie. Who he asked about the trees.

"I'm sorry Rayman but every tree in town must be sold by now" he said "The only way you could probably find one is if you went and got it yourself:"

"Cookie that is a great Idea! Why buy a boring old tree when I could go pick one myself" exclaimed Rayman

"Well that is not exactly what I meant but-" by this time Rayman was already rushing home.

Rayman began enjoying all the lights of the town and all the children playing as he walked home. It was then he bumped into a girl at a fruit stand which knocked him out of his trance

Hey watch where you're-" before he finished the sentence he noticed the girl he had bumped into was none other than Holly, the trainee from the Decoration Store

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said in her sweet voice as she began to pick up the fruit she had dropped, Rayman began to help her

"Oh no Problemo" he said, 'why did I just say and why did it sound dorky' he thought to himself as he finished helping her

"Yeah sorry about that I can be a bit clumsy' I'm Holly by the way" she said

"Hello Holly by the way" said Rayman trying to pull off some charming moves "I'm Rayman"

Holly giggled hearing this which caused Rayman to blush, "Why are you blushing" she asked with a smirk oddly similar to Rayman's on her face.

"I'm not blushing you're the one blushing" said Rayman calmly as he also put on his famous smirk

"Oh so I guess your cheeks are that color all the time aren't they"

"How would you know, have you been watching me" he asked causing her cheeks to go deep pink, he knew no woman could resist the Rayman Charm.

"Well if you ask me, you're the one who has been watching me" she said

"Really?"

"Really" she said, "I saw you checking me out at the store earlier today" This caused Rayman's cheeks to go pinker than pink which caused her to laugh. "So Rayman are you free for dinner tonight?" she asked sweetly

"I would love to but I am actually kinda busy tonight sorry" Rayman said.

"Oh that's too bad" Holly said in a disappointed voice.

"But a couple of my buddies and I are having a Christmas Party if you wanted to come" _'why did I just say that, maybe if I'm lucky she will say no'_

"Why I'd love to come!" she said. "See ya there" she said as she started off, but not before giving Rayman a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Rayman"

"Merry Christmas" He yelled back, then he began to jog home in a very merry mood.

'_Sweet I've got a date'_ thought Rayman as he was running home, who was also thinking this at the exact same moment, _'crap, I have to throw a party'_


End file.
